More Than Being A Vehicon: The Uprising
by AutoConBuddy
Summary: Life as a Vehicon is never dull in the slightest, but it ain't interesting either. Most of us just make due with what time we have left as we die for a cause that we were never told about. Why should we care? We're just mindless drones, right? Wrong. We can be so much more than that... I just hope we can prove them that we can be more.


Hello everyone! This is my first story here! I have written a couple stories on but they were so bad and I never updated them. Lol. Anyways, I think I have improved immensely last time I wrote, so hopefully this won't be as bad.

Please forgive any grammar or lore mistakes I've made in this story, I do not have a beta reader or anyone to proofread this. I'm not too worried about it right now as I just want to put this out. In the future, I may consider asking for one.

I haven't made this chapter too long since I've been working on it for months and never progressed lol. Hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter longer.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism and advice is appreciated. :)

* * *

The whirling of tools…

The sharp breaking of metal armor…

Sparks flying…

That's all I can observe as my displaced pieces of purple armor are scattered about the lab with the glow of the bright aqua colored life force splattered on the grey walls, my energon. My sight goes into black for a split-second then my vision comes back. I know I'm going in and out of consciousness because I've lost so much energon; evidence of it on the walls, dripping of it from the large puddle that formed under me.

A loud scream of agony bounced off the walls from what sounded like came from one my brothers or sisters. The screaming continued for a few kliks before it abruptly ended. I didn't have any difficulties staying awake after that.

As I observe with a heavy spark of what used to be part of me, a vehicon, My thoughts lead me to what I am to become once this 'surgery' is through. I was told by one of the doctors that this program, or Tactical Vehicon Development & Advancement Program, will benefit the Decepticon cause greatly. That this experiment I "volunteered" will make me stronger than any other soldier… A super soldier. A being of such strength that I could take blasts left and right but remain unscathed, have faster reflexes, enhanced senses. That's what I was told anyway. Pride swelled up in me, knowing that I will more than a mere trooper used as cannon fodder, that I will help with the Decepticon cause in ways I have always dreamed of.

My fellow brothers and sisters were also told of this. The ones who were pulled to be a part of this project anyway. I was told it was confidential, that no one outside of this lab's wall are to know what is happening on the inside, what is happening to us and why. I heard that we are to become more individual, both in appearance and personality, the appearance is something I am definitely looking forwards to, but the personality thing... we are our own bot. Even if we gain there amazing abilities, I'm beginning to doubt we're going to be treated any differently.

I was brought out my thoughts as I felt rough hands grasp around my helm feeling around. In a panic, I snatched the hands in a vice hold, not being able to tell who was in front of me as a blinding light flashed in my optics. During my deep thinking, did an Autobot breach the lab and had offlined everyone else already and is about to offline me?

"No need to panic, soldier. Just ol' Welder here, just checking for any way to get this face mask off ya." I calmed as the blinding light flashed off and Welder's two red expressive spectacles peered down at me with a reassuring look. I glanced at his hands still in my vice grip, embarrassment building. Well, there goes my pride.

"I apologize about that, Welder. I was just deep in thought and… might have forgotten where I was." I let my arms fall to my sides down on the surface of the berth, feeling ashamed that I let my thoughts carry on too long.

"Don't ah know it. Hear it from ya all the time." Chuckling as his hands felt around my helm again, face morphing into a concentrated frown again.

"The clip is—" I started but heard a snap.

"Ah, ther' we go. It looks a bit broken but with the modifications you're getting, I doubt you'll be needing it." He smirked down at me as he threw the broken clip over his shoulder.

I'm glad for Welder's hospitality. He's the closest to a sire I'll ever have, considering I was built as a Vehicon so I never had one. Some of my brothers think so too but they aren't as close to him as I am since I am almost around him all the time assisting him with his experiments or guarding his lab.

"How far longer until I get the advancements?" Anticipation fill my words as I feel an exciting buzz flow through me. Welder turns around to grab another tool from the stand behind him and brings it to my faceplate with the loosen facemask still on me.

"Hold yer' horses, soldier, you'll get them soon enough." Hold your horses? What does he mean by that? What are horses?

"Hold your horses? Where'd you hear that one from?"

"It's a human sayin' about patience, somethin' you should learn sometime, kid." He replies coolly while using the tool to wedge under my facemask to pop it up. Oh, I see… I still don't know what a horse is.

"And a horse is an Earth species that humans use for faster travelin'."

"Ohh." He always does this! How does he know what I'm thinking?

"Ya know, yer' easy to read, right?" He gives me an amused smirk. He tugs on my mask a bit more since it only came up a bit with help from the wedge looking tool. I suddenly feel air flow in around my face as my facemask has finally been removed. An absent sensation fills me where my mask was, never had I thought I'd ever take it off.

"Hear it from you all the time." I give him a smirk that matched his from earlier. He lets out an amusement snort.

"How does it feel without tha mask, soldier? Feel naked?" Heat takes over my face and my optics grow wide from his teasing comment. A big grin takes over most of his face. "Ah'm just teasing ya'," he chuckles,"always knew you'd have a expressive face."

I pivot my arm towards my face as I gently rub my chin and cheek area with my clawed servo. It feels strange. I don't feel a solid mask anymore, like I used to. My 'skin' is firm but flexible, that I know because I all I feel is smooth metal and not any gaps or wiring. Guess they gave me a face even though it was covered by a mask. I wonder what I look like.

Looking over at Welder, I see him preoccupied with a datapad with contents I can't make out. I lean out to see it better as what caught my interest was a form of a body that looked closely to a Vehicon form. I hear Welder scoff as if he heard something offending.

"What it is, Welder,? Nervously, I start fidgeting my talons. "Is that me supposed to be me on the pad? Anything I should be concerned about?"

"No, no, nothing serious, kid, just calm yourself," He took notice of my nervousness. "This don't sit well with me." I hear him murmur. I couldn't hear what else he mumbles about said I do make out something about me not handling something. Am I not fit for this program? Was I wrongly picked? Am I not strong enough.

Welder seems to know what I'm thinking as he strides towards me with the pad in his servo. "Hey now, I said nothin' serious, righ'? You should know me by now, I don't lie." He hands me the datapad. I look down at it and see what looks like Vehicon but a slimmer model. A bit too slim for my taste. The helm includes a standard Vehicon helm with no faceplate. The face that was once covered by a facemask is now shaped by angular points, giving a slim look to the face, and a crest that starts below eye level and points into a curved point, with only partial shading done to show the depth of it being curved towards the back of the helm. Two other points are alongside the crest, but with more width and curved around the top of the helm, around the optics and curved around the face. The face looks a bit feminine to me but otherwise, not too bad.

The body on the other hand...

I swear, I wonder how femmes can walk around the place with a big chest and a skinny waist! It looks too comedic to me. And why is this being considered as battle armor? Is Megatron thinking of having us lap dance the Autobots to surrender? Now I can see what Welder wasn't happy with. "By the look on yer face, I can see that you don't like it either." I move my optics toward him and see him a with a smirk on his face. "While I don't like it personally, I think you fit it." I turn my head towards him in complete horror, optics wide as they can go. He lets out a big laugh at my expression, head falling back as his laugh continues.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to enjoy seein' yer face more often." I glare at him as he gains his composure. "Sorry about that," he continues chuckling "just having fun."

I look down at the datapad at the form I am slowly beginning to hate. "Is this what they chose for me? Why does it look like this? I can't look like that!" I toss the datapad on the energon covered table next to the berth I'm sitting on.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't plan on changing you into that." I give out a relieved sign. "I was told I can change the model if you so choose to. They got plenty of different designs. Each design enhances one's skills or abilities, depending on what the wearer does in battle. If you want to be more sneaky, go for the more slim builds. Want to cause destruction or withstand more blasts, the bigger, tougher looking build give that to ya." He says this as he more his digit back and forth on the datapad to show different builds of all sizes. All that is missing from these are colors.

"Take your time picking one, I have to go fetch some parts for your advancement, anyways." He gives me a reassuring smile and he starts heading towards the door. "Don't be gettin' into any trouble while I'm gone, now." Was the last thing he said before he left the room.

I peer down at the datapad next to the berth on the table. I reach for it and pull it towards me, leaving it lying the table. Swiping my digit left and right, I explore the different model designs, taking mental notes of any pros and cons on each design. Some much variety. Some with very interesting designs. One design had huge gauntlets that looked like it was capable of punching through walls! Some designs were a smaller in size, looking like they were for more stealthy missions or for speed. Of course, there were the big, thick armor that most likely are used to carry big weapons, do some heavy lifting, or maybe with the sheer size of them, make any Autobot run from the sight of them.

A little gasp escaped me. I may have found the right model for myself. I lie the datapad down on my lap and as I grin in excitement. My grin falls as I notice the lack of purple armor and the amount of black protoform that is shown. I also take notice on how sore I am, especially at the places my armor was. Wait, was?

I look down at the rest of my body and see that I am completely armorless... naked.

Let's just say that I'm glad that Welder was the only one who heard my scream, or payed attention anyways. What I'm not glad about is that he's never going to let me live that one down.


End file.
